


All of You

by futuresteven (orphan_account)



Series: unity [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, connverse - Freeform, steven is a fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/futuresteven
Summary: Connie loved all of Steven.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Pink Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: unity [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671916
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	All of You

Steven and Connie sat in the hybrid’s room. They had free time and decided to hang out for a little bit, even if they couldn’t stay together for as long as they both wanted to. Even then, it was nice to be able to talk to each other for a while. The girl was constantly studying and the boy had work to do, after all.

They were laying down on the bed and eating popcorn as they watched the second Dogcopter movie. Sure, they were both older now, but the series was too nostalgic for them to stop watching. It brought back memories of the adventures they shared when they were younger. 

However, something was off. Connie could tell right away when she entered Steven’s house and saw him smiling at her sheepishly. As usual, they hugged each other, but the boy was shaking. So much so, in fact, that even  _ she  _ could feel just how strong each shiver was. Of course this worried her, but she didn’t say anything. Maybe he was just nervous to see her again after so long.

As the day continued, his shivering worsened. That’s why Connie suggested that they could watch a movie just so he would hopefully calm down a little. She thought that, since the activity required little to no action, it would hopefully put a halt to the fusion’s shudders. This plan didn’t work.

The entire bed was vibrating due to Steven’s constant movement. Occasionally, the bowl of popcorn would tilt over and spill out onto the floor. He would hastily apologize every single time this happened, sounding guilty and embarrassed. However, she never received any explanation on  _ why exactly  _ it was happening. After a few more minutes, she couldn’t hold back her question anymore.

“Steven, are you okay?”

As soon as she said this, Steven paused. He turned to her, flustered. “Of course…! Why wouldn’t I be?” Right away, she could already tell that he was lying. This was proven when he suddenly jumped up, groaning in pain as he hugged himself tightly. 

“Steven?!”

“Sorry, I just accidentally hit myself!” He didn’t.

They focused their attention back on the movie. At that point, apprehension had already washed over Connie and she was standing her guard. Something was bound to happen at any moment now. She 

waited and waited until, finally, something  _ did  _ happen.

The hybrid’s form  _ flickered.  _ Just from the way he gasped and stared down at his hands after, Connie could tell that it was painful. She set a hand on his shoulder and frowned when he flinched away with wide, fear-filled eyes.

“Steven-”

“I’m sorry!” He blurted out, tears stinging in his eyes. “I never meant for this day to be… like  _ this.  _ Something is wrong, though, but I don’t know  _ what!”  _ Another flicker. She had  _ never _ seen his gem shine so brightly before then. Although confused, she was willing to help him with anything.

“Steven, it’s okay! Just spending time with you in general is amazing, especially because every moment we spend together is so special!” Another flicker. “Whether I’m with you, or with Yin and Yang. I love hanging out with you all!”

As soon as she finished her sentence, there was a bright flash of light accompanied by a loud  _ thunk!  _ Yang was  _ sobbing,  _ while his gem was instead glaring at the wall and blushing. 

“I’m  _ sorry,  _ we just couldn’t keep it together when you said that you also liked to spend time with  _ us,”  _ The human forced out, reaching out and hugging Connie. He dragged Yin into the hug and the three of them stood there, silently embracing each other as Yang sniffled.

After a few moments of this, Connie took a step back. “Is something wrong with Steven…? Why were you two so unstable?” She was worried. “Are you okay?”

Yin nodded slowly. “He was worried.  _ We  _ were worried that you didn’t like us.” They were pulled into another hug by Connie herself as she let out a soft sigh.

“Of course I like you two! The reason I love Steven so much is because you guys  _ make  _ him!” She smiled reassuringly at them. “If it wasn’t for you two fusing, there wouldn’t even  _ be  _ a ‘Steven.’ But you two  _ do  _ fuse! It only makes sense that I love you two just as much!”

Both of their expressions had lit up. They returned her hug and pushed her down onto the bed. “Hey, what are you two doing?” Poor Connie wasn’t replied to. The boys lay down next to her and cuddled against her.

“Cuddles,” Yang said with a yawn.

Yin clung to her clothing and weighed her down. If he didn’t, she could run off and get hurt while he was asleep! Yang on the other hand was clinging onto her like a baby koala. She sighed comfortably, wrapping an arm around Yang and running her fingers through Yin’s hair.

They all fell asleep like this.

When the next morning arrived, however, she wasn’t with Yin and Yang. Steven lay in their place, his legs draped against her own and his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled to herself once she saw his peaceful expression.

She loved all of Steven, including his components.

**Author's Note:**

> CONNVERSE!


End file.
